Alexa's Shadows
by BriannaTheDemon
Summary: I did originally have another version of this story but decided to rewrite it. Alexa Samson is starting her new life and attending Almia's Ranger School. She's trying to escape her dark past, but it's in hot pursuit! Some romance, some humor and I do take requests! Rated T in case I want to swear.


A new day, a new life for trainer Alexa Samson. After all the nonsense that had gone on in her life, she finally has a chance for a new start. She would soon be attending Pokemon Ranger School in Almia.

This was my first time at the Ranger School, even though I've been to all the areas surrounding it. While tapping my foot on the ground, I stood outside the front gates, surveying my surroundings. While I looked around, a man in a training uniform came down the stairs and up to the front gate. Without a word, he opened the gate and lead me onto the school grounds. I followed his to a small building next to the school that had many targets and objects for target clears.

"Your test is simple," he handed me a styler, "catch that Pikachu and you pass." As he said that a small, fluffy Pikachu with a red bandana around its neck, ran into the centre of the room. With a flick of the wrist, the loop closed around the pokemon and it was caught. It ran up to me, nuzzled my leg and I picked it up. It sat on my shoulder calmly and happily. "Wow, you've passed the entrance exam with flying colours. " the instructor said as I finished my capture. He whistled to the electric type and it ran to his side obediently.

"Some people say I have a gift with pokemon. Honestly I could be a Ranger without a Styler." I confessed, smiling at the instructor, who smiled back before becoming serious.

"From now on you are a member of the Ranger school secret army and you will-"

"Come on! Stop joking around with me! I was warned about your military speech." I interrupted, he smiled again and rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Sorry. Couldn't help but try Ms. Samson." I kind of cringed at him because he knew my name.

"How do you know my name sir?" I said with an anxious look on my face. "Sorry I looked at your file... but honestly just your name," he said with a slight look of confusion.

"Sorry... When you grow up like me, you suspect some crazy stuff..." I said a little embarrassed. "It's okay. I won't ask." He assured me and I nodded as a women walked in. "By the way, I'm Mr. Kaplan, the capture instructor,'' he said with a smile.

"Wow Mr. Kaplan, I was half expecting you to give the whole military, secret army speech to her," the women said as she approached us. "I would have, but someone outed me to her..." he said with a look of disappointment.

"Well never mind. Time for class. I am your teacher Ms. April and we must get going." Ms. April was quick to leave. I waved goodbye to Mr. Kaplan before running after her.

We reached the class and I could hear the mixed discussions of my new classmates behind the doors. We walked in and she brought me to the front of the class. This made me very nervous. Everyone was staring at me, especially the guys. "Class this is our new student, please welcome her." Everyone said good morning before Ms. April turned to me. I knew I was visibly nervous so I searched around the class for a familiar face. My best friend, Kate, sat at the back of the room and gave me some silent encouragement.

"Please tell the class your name'' she said. I looked around the room at all the students who listened intently.

"I am Alexa. I came from Kanto to become a Pokemon Ranger because my position in my family didn't suit me. That's all." I kept my sentences short and kept cautious of details.

"Thank you Alexa. You may sit in the back beside Kate,'' Ms. April said before directing me to the back. I sat down beside Kate who nodded at me. I'm glad that she is there for me.

"Don't worry you did great." Kate whispered, patting me gently on the back.

"Well let us begi-" Ms. April was cut off by a phone call. "Hello! Ms. April's class, Ms. April speaking." she answered before turning to the class, eyes focused on me. "I see..."she whispered, which then made me extremely nervous.

I began to quiver in my chair but stop when a hand placed itself on my shoulder. "What's wrong Alexa?" Kate asked before I began to quiver again slightly. "It's him…" I managed to mumble.

Ms. April hung up the phone and turned to the class. "Well it looks like today will be a free period because I have some business to attend to. Please excuse me everyone," she said before leaving the room.

"See? Don't worry." Kate reassured me with a smile before giving me a small hug. "Woah you two already best friends?" I heard from over her shoulder, I opened my eyes to see a boy with red hair smirking at us.

"Don't start Keith! She's new!" I turned around to see a blond girl standing behind me glaring at him. "Don't mind him. He's just an idiot" the girl said and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm Rhythmi, it's nice to meet you Alexa." She smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Hey, don't listen to her. She's just jealous." the redhead said back with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Guys! Come on! Can we start this after?" Kate said before turning to Keith. "Alexa is a friend of mine from Fiore. She visited there when we were ten but came back every summer to see me." she explained.

I hesitated because it was only the partial truth but trusted in her story. "Um yeah, we met at the Karaoke Summer Beach Party. We were both being hit on by these weird guys. We were pushed together, back-to-back and then beat the crap out of them." I looked at Kate and we both began laughing.

"Oh yeah! The guy that was hitting on you had really long nose hairs!" she said as we continued to laugh. "And the guy that hit on you had a unibrow!" I said as we continued laughing.

"Anyways it's nice to meet you Rhythmi and Red." I smirked. Rhythmi continued to smile and Keith glared.

"Hey guys, wanna go to Ascension Square?" Rhythmi suggested.

"Yeah!" we all said in agreement.

I pulled my sketch book and followed my new friends outside. "What's that?"?" Keith

"Oh it's nothing." I said nervously, pulling the book to my chest. At that point Keith crept up and ripped it from my hand.

"Hey! Keith! Give it back!" I yelled chasing him. He scurried up a tree and began reading it.

"Oh it's a writing book! Cool! They're really good!" he said climbing down and handing it to me. Rhythmi's eyes widened at the compliment.

"Hold up! Keith giving a compliment? And giving something he took back?" Rhythmi contemplated this before giving a large grin to Keith.

"What?" Keith said suspiciously.

"Oh it's nothing..." Rhythmi said suspiciously before grinning again

* * *

Keith: Why was Alexa so freaked about that phone call?

Kate: Rhythmi? If you, please?

Rhythmi: -smacks Keith on the head-

Kate: Thank you! -grins-

Keith: What was that for? -rubs his head-

Brianna: Keith, you're gonna have to wait a while. You're the last to find out.

Keith: AWW! -pouts in corner-

(Alexa walks in and Keith jumps up)

Keith: Tell me about the phone call! -tackles her-

Alexa: Huh? What is going on? -Looks at Keith with a confused look-

Brianna: I'll tell you later. Review and tell me what you think. Until next time!


End file.
